Highschool with the Kelp Head
by Persassy the Kelp Head
Summary: AU, maybe OOC Highschool where the crew are still demigods, but Percy, Nico, and Thalia do not know any other demigods, and have been trained by their fathers' for the past five years.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Percy

AU not OOC whelp maybe kindof

AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so I don't know how its going to turn out, so without further ado, here is the story

P.S. I'm moving so I will not be updating frequently

 _"_ _Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."_ _  
_ _"He's the sun god," I said._ _  
_ _"That's not what I meant."_ _  
_ _―_ ** _Rick Riordan_** _,_ ** _The Titan's Curse_**

 _Kelp Head_

My name is Percy Jackson, I am a demigod, to be more specific, a son of Poseidon, most likely the only one alive at the moment.

I have been living with my father in his palace for the past 5 years, since I learned that I am a demigod.

I now have a chance to interact with regular mortal at Goode High School, thanks to long nights of repeatedly asking my father to attend, right now, I have no mortal friends except for my two demigod friends, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, who we call Death Breath and Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, who we call Pinecone Face; they are going to Goode this year with me, and my Kelp Headedness.

LiNeBrEaK

Walking out of the water with my bags in tow I walk to my turquoise Lamborghini Aventador and drive to my mom's apartment.

I walked through the door and yelled, "I'M HOME MOM" and was greeted with a bear hug from my mom, surprised, I droped my bags and trip backwards pulling my mom down with me. And Paul said hello after he had his share of laughing.

So let me explain my mom, my mom is probably the best person in the world, she can never seem to get mad at anyone, and has never shown a temper as far as I know. She currently has a boyfriend, who is my going to be my English teacher at Goode, Paul Blofis, but my and I have a running joke that his last name is Blowfish; and after she divorced, not really, my step-father Gabe Ugliano after a scarring experience, who went missing 3 years ago, again me and my mother had nothing to do with his disappearance, she met Paul, who is thinking about proposing soon.

My mom lead me into the kitchen where she had made a batch of her famous blue cookies, as soon as I sat down and grabbed a blue cookie she bombarded me with questions like, "What have you been doing", "Where have you been", "Why didn't you visit", or "Do you have a girlfriend." Most of these were answered by answers like these: "NO", "I Couldn't", or "I was on a quest." I also caught a glimpse of Paul in the background rolling on the floor in laughter.

I then took my bags up to my room, where I would be staying for the rest of highschool,

I went out on the fire escape where I like to go out to think (I know Percy can think it's a miracle) and I saw a cute blond sitting across from me, She had her hair curled to perfection and was reading what I thought to be Harry Potter, I waved to her before looking out to the ocean, which calmed me. Soon I went back inside to eat dinner.

After eating dinner with Paul and my mom, I watched _Finding Nemo_ for the millionth time, than I went to bed excited to actually be able to go to a mortal school and maybe not be kicked out like every other school that I went to, but nervous because I hadn't been to school in 2 ½ years.

I took Anaklusmos, my magic sword, and set it on my nightstand and fell into dreamless sleep, but before drifting off, my mind wondered to a certain blond.

As usual my mom woke me up like this after I missed all five of my alarms:

"PERSEUS GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS"

And I answered, "FIVE MORE MINUTES MOM"

She then proceeded to grab a bucket of water and dump it on me resulting in numerous protests from me.

'This is going to be a long year' I thought while taking a shower.

I looked at the clock, it read: 7:30 'Great' I thought, '15 minutes till school starts'

I rushed downstairs to be met with my mom's delicious waffles, which were, of course blue, 'why would you have regular food if you could have blue food' I thought.

"Percy, honey" my mom said, "You might be missing something important" In fact I was, I looked down and saw that I had no pants on, I spit out the orange juice that I was drinking all over her and rushed back upstairs to change.

When I came back down I grabbed my plate of six waffles, my normal breakfast routine and rushed out to my car and drove in record time to Goode High where I missed the start by a minute.

I set down my plate and rushed to the door, I opened the doors to be hit with something from behind and I saw a startling pair of gray eyes before slipping out of conscious and sinking to the ground.

AN: I hope you guys enjoy, as I mentioned before this is my first fanfiction so I do not have very high expectations

Peace Out,

~Charlie


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Annabeth

AN: Whelp the previous chapter was fun to write here's the next chapter

Ready for more of the Kelp Head

 _"_ _Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned._ _  
_ _"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."_ _  
_ _"Which one is me?" I asked._ _  
_ _"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested._ _  
_ _"Oh, shut up."_ _  
_ _―_ ** _Rick Riordan_** _,_ ** _The Titan's Curse_**

 _Soon to be: Wise Girl (Just Wait I'm getting to it)_

I walked up to the top of Half-Blood Hill to look at Luke's tree (AU as I said previously BTW) before jumping in the van with Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Connor, Travis, Katie, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Will. Argus drove us to our different apartments, because all of us were staying in apartments, except for Rachel, because our family was not in New York.

I was dropped off last with Katie where we would be staying together in a tall apartment building, I looked around off the fire escape from my room and saw a man with shaggy black hair who looked about my age get tackled by his mom 'It would be nice to have mortal parents that care for me', I thought as I watched him from the apartment across from mine. I pulled out the book I was reading: _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ which others did not seem to enjoy as much as the other books, unlike them it is my favorite of the series. I looked up and saw the guy from earlier wave at me, so I waved back and looked at him closely, he had violently untamed black hair, sea green eyes, that I couldn't help but get lost in them, and toned muscles, it even looked like he had a six pack through his muscle shirt.

I walked back into the living room where I saw her watching a documentary on plants. I sat back in the recliner and pulled out my book and read until she went out to order pizza. I got up, got a glass of water and pulled out a sketch of the designs that I had for Goode's hallways. I ran out to my car, my gray Jeep Wrangler, and drove off to _Lowe's_ to get a few boards of wood for my designs at school. As I walked in, Katie joked about me hitting someone with them if I got mad. I started laughing because I knew the possibility of hitting someone with one was slim, then I sat back down after grabbing a piece of pizza and switched on NatGeo.

"Out of all the channels available, you choose National Geographic" Katie argued.

"Hey, It's interesting" I protested. (Originally from The Lightning Thief)

We watched NatGeo together before getting up to turn it off and blanking out as I hit the mattress.

I woke up to my alarm blaring, it was 5:30 in the morning, I got out of bed, took a brisk shower and violently brushed my curls into submission. I almost thought about using make-up, but I decided otherwise. It was now 6:00 I had an hour to go on a run before I went to school. I went through my normal route that I had mapped out last year when I went to Goode. I made it back, out of breath, I walked through the door and collapsed on the couch. I allowed myself a minute to catch my breath. I just rinsed off in the shower, careful not to get my hair wet. I made a quick breakfast of eggs before hopping in my _Jeep_ and driving to school.

I was let in by Mrs. Dodds, the math teacher and head of the architecture club, she let me get to work on my changes to the hallways, I was excited because I had an extra period to work on the changes today. As people started to file in, I took a break and used the restroom and waited until everyone was out off the hallway. I walked up to the doorframe and put a piece of wood on top and measured it. Everything was going well until the wood fell down, I was able to catch it before it hit the ground, but I wasn't able to stop it from hitting a guy who walked through door at exactly the wrong moment.

I looked down at him and met his eyes before he drifter off, 'this was the guy who lives across from me' I thought.

Thalia chose this moment to walk down the hallway to class.

"Annie what did you do to my friend" She yelled as she walked over to us.

"I hit him with a big piece of wood" I yelled back

"That's what he said" Thalia yelled back before realizing what she said, she turned back towards me with a blank expression before breaking down in laughter.

I only caught one word, I think she said, "Solangilo".

"Thals, ewww, that's gay" I replied disgusted.

Thalia knelt down by her friend and slapped him across the face. His eyes fluttered open and he stared a Thalia with a shocked expression.

"Why did you do that", he whined.

"At least I didn't knock you out like Annie here" Thalia retorted.

"Why is it always me" I whined.

"Well let's get to class now kids" Thalia ordered.

I reluctantly follow with the new guy right behind me.

"I forgot to introduce you two" Thalia commented.

"Annie this here is Percy" She said as she gestured to Percy

"Kelp Head, this is Annabeth or Annie as I call her" She grinned as she gestured to me.

We shook hands "Nice to meet you" he blushed as soon as my hand connected with mine, "Same", he said back to me.

"Whelp it looks like the Kelp Head has a crush" Thalia said as soon as we were done shaking hands. He blushed as she winked at me.

She ran off to class but not before yelling, "No detours you two" She put two fingers in front of her eyes and then turned them back to us, as to say I'm watching you.

"Well sorry for knocking you out" I said while scratching my head and looking down to avoid eye contact.

"Can I see your schedule" He asked.

"Sure" I replied.

My Schedule

Homeroom 7:45 Mr. Blowfis

Mythology 8:00 Mr. Brunner

AP Calculus 8:45 Mrs. Dodds

AP Biology 9:30 Mrs. Gardener

AP English 10:15 Mr. Blowfis

Lunch 11:00

Combat: 12:30 Mr. Quintus

Architecture 1:00 Mrs. Dodds

AP History 2:00 Mr. Robeson

Percy's Schedule

Homeroom 7:45 Mr. Blowfis

Mythology 8:00 Mr. Brunner

Biology 8:45 Mrs. Gardener

History 9:30 Mr. Robeson

Algebra II 10:15 Mrs. Dodds

Lunch: 11:00

Combat 12:30 Mr. Quintus

Marine Biology 1:00 Mr. Phorcys

English 2:00 Mr. Blowfis

"We have two classes together, that's enough Wise Girl" He said.

"Wise Girl?" I questioned.

"Well it looks like you're smart because you're in all AP classes" He answered.

"Well it looks like a Wise Girl just knocked you out" I replied.

"Not a very smart Wise Girl like yourself" He retorted.

"Coming from a Seaweed Brain like yourself" I snapped.

"Seaweed Brain?" He questioned.

"Thalia said that your head is full of kelp, so your brain is replaced with seaweed" I answered.

"That's mean" He complained, pouting.

"But it's true" I replied.

"See you at Mythology" He said, breaking the silence

I walked away before turning back to see where he was standing, I winked at him and he blushed furiously. But what he didn't know is that I blushed too.

'He's kind of hot' my brain said.

'No, stop it' I said in my head.

And by knocking someone out, I gained an important friend for a lifetime, but was he becoming more than a friend.

AN: Whelp I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it has been the longest yet, at about 6 pages.

P.S. I am a guy, well a weird guy at that.

Peace Out,

~Carlos

AN: Well here we go, already at the next chapter are we, hope you enjoy -_-

P.S. LeafyisBeafy


End file.
